<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>won't let them. by Junnieevee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945972">won't let them.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee'>Junnieevee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Baby Wild (Linked Universe), F/M, Family Fluff, Fight me again, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Light Angst, Malon is badass, Meeting the Parents, Time is so a dad, Twilight is the best big bro ever, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe) Fluff, and twi loves her back, but like, everyone loves wild, fight me, meeting your brother in law, midna loves twi, omg that tag actually exist, so much, that should be an official tag, too - Freeform, well is more like, who's a kid, with magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to Ordon Village,” Link said. “Cub, this is Midna,” he said with a chuckle as ‘Cub’ gasped, apparently surprised. “Midna, this is my little brother. His name is- well, Link, but he goes by Wild”</p>
<p>Midna smiled with a raised brow, as she looked at Wild properly. His golden hair was a shade lighter than Link’s, and it was an absolute mess, long to his shoulders, dirty, knotted, and full of little twigs and leaves.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t it suit you, little cub?” she smiled.</p>
<p>Wild smiled wide in exchange, showing his incomplete smile, he seemed to have lost a tooth recently.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Twilight takes Midna to meet his family. And Wild is a child, you're welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda) &amp; Time (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Wild &amp; Midna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>won't let them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/gifts">AMMO121</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been around my mind since, like, forever honestly. Since Apr 25 according to my docs. So yeah, I recently read a beautiful fic written by the amazing @AMMO121 and inspired me to finish this. Thank you very much! Even if you didn't mean to, you really helped me.</p>
<p>Before you all read, this is a Modern Setting AU with magic. I think there are some confusing things here and there so, if you don't understand something or I made it wrong, please tell me! Feel free to do so. I do take constructive criticism. Having said that, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well… here we are”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was already dark when they finally arrived. Midna looked outside the truck’s window as Link drove through the town’s streets. There was no pavement, the floor made of rocks and soil only, making the truck shake and jump every second. It was a funny feeling, a little bit annoying after a while but Link’s smile was so wide and happy she didn’t have the heart to complain about something so insignificant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Ordon Village,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw cozy little houses all around the place while passing by, but it was late, and there wasn’t anyone out to watch them arrive. Her boyfriend kept driving until there were no more buildings on sight, as the old, tattered country pickup truck his father gave him for his birthday two years ago kept jumping and shaking like it was about to collapse, its bright blue paint falling apart and leaving brown stains of rust everywhere. The insides of it gave a better impression than the rest, nothing extraordinary but at least everything was clean and neat, and Link even kept a little plushie of a wolf over the board as decoration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were already there,” Midna raised a brow. “Where are you taking me, country boy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link rolled at the nickname and smiled fondly. “Lon Lon Ranch is on the outskirts of the town” he explained. “Mom says the ranch has been there even before Ordon Village was built, but now is part of it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the blonde explained that Midna could see some lights appearing at the distance, illuminating a couple of buildings, of which she identified a barn, a house, and some kind of signboard with the ranch’s name written in red hylian words between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. You know what would be awesome too? That you told your hostage where are you taking her before she calls to the police”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna laughed at his boyfriend’s expression. A pout, and then a quick childish glare, before focusing on his driving again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t trust me? After one whole year of relationship, I’m still a stranger to you?” he sobbed, falsely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call it ‘a whole year of relationship’. It was more like a month of hate, a week to tolerate each other’s company, another month of snarky friendship, then an actual friendship and then another month of you following me around like a lost puppy” she giggled as Twilight blushed, coughing falsely on his fist to put himself together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, I was not the one who kept staring at my shirtless, bare chest that day Hyrule spilled his potions project all over me” he countered, and Midna rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have noticed I was if it wasn’t for Legend”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna huffed an amused laugh. Bothering Link was one of her favorite things in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she began. “Or you just brought me to meet your family, or you bothered to drive all the way from the city to a very small village of psychopaths just to kill me far away from civilization”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link snorted a laugh, and Midna knew she made the right decision as she realized her boyfriend was used to her dark sense of humor already. He sobered up though, a soft gaze on his cobalt blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, this is my home. I was born in that same barn you see there” he pointed to the barn next to a big house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna raised a brow. “Truly endearing” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... please don’t tell Legend”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even I am that cruel” she kissed his cheek, giggling amusedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ranch was quiet, as they got near she could hear crickets hidden in the grass, cows mooing somewhere and horses huffing inside the barn. They had cuccos too, but she could feel an evil aura surrounding them, so she just ignored their existence. Then Link stopped the truck, parking it in front of the house with the biggest, purest smile she had ever seen on her boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please behave in front of my parents,” he said then, his worried tone not matching with the visible happiness on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... you’re a dumbass”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed and got out of the truck, so she followed. He carried their luggage all alone, being half teased half praised by his girlfriend for being so strong, and left the suitcases down on the floor before opening the principal door. However, he couldn’t even raise a hand to knock before something fell from the roof, directly towards the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TWILIGHT!” the silence that surrounded the ranch was broken suddenly, as Midna heard a high-pitched scream and then saw a small figure all wrapped around her boyfriend, hugging him like a baby koala with short arms and legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack! Cub wait!” said Twilight stumbling, almost falling directly onto the floor. He stabilized himself, and now Midna could clearly see a child climbing the man’s back. “Were you waiting for me over the ceiling again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was feeding Epona and I heard your truck!” the child exclaimed excitedly “I ran as fast as I could and climbed all the way up to surprise you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna felt like she should be concerned about such a tiny child like him climbing all by himself up to the ceiling, but if anything, she found it amusing. She didn’t miss the way Link’s eyes shone under the warm, orange light of the lamps over their heads, a tender look adorned his face as the child rambled nonsense about feeding horses with apples, fighting wild boars and riding bears. Midna giggled quietly, the child’s imagination was wild, but little by little she began wondering if it was actually only his imagination as Link’s expression grew even more concerned by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you DID surprise me” scoffed Link, grabbing the kid by his shirt to take him off from his back, not different from the way she had seen wolves grab their cubs by their pelt on documentary films.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only then the child saw her, big blue eyes staring at her with innocent curiosity, just like the way Link looked at her when she caught him off guard. It was almost the same gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little one pointed at her with a tiny finger, now looking at Link, asking him a wordless question. Link laughed, holding him under his armpits to place him over his shoulders, short legs now resting on them while the kid grabbed Twi’s head to maintain his balance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cub, this is Midna,” he said with a chuckle as ‘Cub’ gasped, apparently surprised. “Midna, this is my little brother. His name is- well, Link, but he goes by Wild”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna smiled with a raised brow, as she looked at Wild properly. He couldn’t be older than six or seven years old, he was wearing a long beige tunic with long sleeves made for his size, with brown shorts and bare feet. His golden hair was a shade lighter than Link’s, and it was an absolute mess, long to his shoulders, dirty, knotted, and full of little twigs and leaves. His hands were dirty as well, but Link didn’t seem to be grossed out by the fact of having his little brother smearing mud and dirt all over his face, in fact, he actually missed those kinds of gestures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it suit you, little cub?” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wild smiled wide in exchange, showing his incomplete smile, he seemed to have lost a tooth recently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you Twi’s girlfriend?” he asked then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah, sure I am” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He talks lots about you with mom and dad!” he exclaimed cheerily. Link’s completely relaxed face changed in seconds, now red in embarrassment with wide eyes and a nervous, tight smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, really?” she asked sweetly, apparently giggling behind her hand, but Link knew her better than that. She was only hiding his devilish smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright cub, how about you go search mom and the old man, hmm?” the older Link said, putting the child down in an only smooth move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but they’re going to be way worse than me you know?” Wild giggled, as he ran inside the house with quick, tiny steps, disappearing behind the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde sighed, bracing himself for the inevitable teasing he was about to get, but he got none. After a few seconds of silence, he turned around to see if Midna was actually still behind him, and she was, smiling fondly to him with a look he had never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m flattered, puppy,” she said, and he could tell that the words were meant to be a tease, but they came out like a sincere statement. He smiled as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say?” he scratched behind his neck, nervous. “I’ve… always been close to my family. Mom and Dad knew I liked you before I even had a hint of my own feelings” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very sweet,” Midna said, and only then he realized how close they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link had to look up to see his girlfriend to the eye, she was a couple (several) of inches taller than him after all, and even if that has been one of her greatest weapons against him when they teased each other, Link found her height truly attractive. He didn’t understand how other people seemed so bothered by tall women, but he couldn’t think too deep about that after Midna’s lips were over his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is awkward”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them jumped out of their skins as a deep, amused voice talked near them. Twilight felt Midna’s long fingers sink on his shoulders in a hard grip (he later will discover a bruise there. That wasn’t the way he wanted to get a bruise from her on his body but well…), but he was too busy looking at the owner of the voice to even care about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning with his shoulder against the door frame, with a cup of something hot and a mocking smirk on his face was…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, uh… hey dad”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man chuckled under his breath, taking a sip of his cup as he walked towards them. They separated from each other slowly, not daring to look at his father in the eye for some seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it right to assume that you’re Miss Midna from the Twili Realm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight rolled his eyes, his father rarely used the ‘Knight on Duty’ tone of voice nowadays since he was retired. Leave it to him to make things more awkward, the old man absolutely loved doing that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right sir, it’s an honor to finally meet you” Midna extended her arm, and his dad shook her hand back in a solemn act of politeness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The honor is all mine, I’m happy to finally meet the girl Twilight can’t stop talking about” the both of them looked at Link with the same teasing spark on their eyes. “It has been a long time since my pup liked someone enough to ask her out”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I missed you too Dad. Can we get inside now?” he scoffed, and the old man laughed, walking towards him and pulling his son into a hug. Link sighed with a defeated smile on his lips and returned the hug under Midna’s warm stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, son”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, too” the older man patted Link on the back, separating and taking a sip of his cup. “Your mom is inside, Wild helped her with dinner”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna chuckled at the eagerness in her boyfriend’s face as he picked up their luggage effortlessly, but his expression changed into one of worry when his dad tried to carry a suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I can take this one later, don’t worry dad”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s dad huffed a laugh and rolled his only eye. “I deal with Wild and the ranch everyday pup, I’m sure I can manage a couple of cases” he lifted Midna’s luggage easily, walking inside the house. “Leave them in the stairs, you can make yourselves at home once Malon greets you two”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He disappeared inside, and Link sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to answer, but…” Midna began, taking a case from Link’s hands. “Everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde nodded slowly. “The old man is still strong and healthy, and he’s not even that old but…” then sighed. “He’s not getting any younger, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s kinda how aging works” Link glared at her playfully, and she kissed the top of his head by bending down just a little bit. “Let him do things when he still can”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guess?” she scoffed, nudging him hard. “I’m always right!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Choose your words wisely puppy” she interrupted with a devilish grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...true half of the time”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be glad there are witnesses and I can’t make my move”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link snorted a laugh and got inside the house closing the door behind her. He honestly wasn’t about to test Midna’s limits at his childhood home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midna loved his boyfriend’s house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was cozy and nice, inside smelled like the dinner Link’s mom and Wild prepared specially for them and an old scent that told her this was, in fact, a very old house. The walls were full of pictures, swords, and, for some reason, a great variety of colorful masks. They had a room with their famous Lon Lon milk, and it was a surprise hearing Miss Malon say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Her Majesty said she will be sending someone on these days to pick up her milk order’</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Mister Link father, even more when he responded with a casual shrug </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ah yes, Zelda told me too’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she looked at her boyfriend quizzically he only said “Dad used to be Princess Zelda’s personal knight” in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it would have been amazing if you had told me that before we kissed on his face like horny teenagers” she murmured under her breath, as Miss Malon tried to tame his youngest’s hair before eating. Mister Link only looked amused. “Everybody knows Princess Zelda the Hundred Twelfth’s knight it’s the Hero of Time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he… doesn’t like to talk about it” he whispered back. “So just don’t… bring it up”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna huffed, even if she was a princess back at home and knew how to behave, err, </span>
  <em>
    <span>royal-ly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, here at Hyrule she was free to be her snarky, bratty true self. Queen Hylia received her with open arms to their kingdom and since the beginning of the semester, she had been staying with one of their daughters, Princess Zelda CXIII, or Dusk for short. So yeah, she has respect for the Royal Family here, and she feels she should have it for the heroes who protected the crown as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wild, sweety, did you fight with a boar again?” sighed Malon, giving up. The child’s long hair was now tied in a knot behind his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to have some bacon for Twilight’s dinner” he pouted, crossing his little arms over his chest. Twilight laughed, and Midna followed because, damn, this was so damn cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d prefer having a clean little cub on the table than bacon, you know?” said Link.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wild pouted harder. “Well then I wanted the bacon for myself”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly thought you were joking before…” sighed Midna, and Twilight shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I was talking seriously” he huffed. “The cub has lotta scars because he keeps getting in trouble”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and your father weren’t any better, you know?” said Malon, and Twilight shut his mouth instantly. Mister Link went rigid then, finishing his dinner seemingly uncomfortable. “When Twilight was a little pup we found him fighting wolves to protect the ordonian goats from Rusl’s own ranch” she giggled. “And Link here knows how to kill pretty much any beast”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight glared at his girlfriend, daring her to laugh, but Midna only giggled a little and kept talking with his mother. However, he knew her well; she was only saving this as blackmail for the future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner went fine, Twilight guesses. Midna behaved nicely and kept her sass only to him when his parents were distracted, and Wild told him about the new ruins he found deep into the forest and their dad scolded him because he specifically told him not to go alone and wait for his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t go in” Wild protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the problem, cub” The older blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only looked it from outside to guide Twi there tomorrow!” he declared happily, and Twilight chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mom kept the embarrassing stories of his childhood at the minimum, and his father was as stoic as ever, but Twi knew he was happy for the almost invisible smile on his face. In the end, Midna and he excused themselves and headed to his old bedroom near midnight, leaving their suitcases on the floor before flopping into the bed with a grunt. They woke up that day as early as Link could get Midna out of her bed, and then they made all their way here making stops here and there to use the bathroom and taking photos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping it short, they were exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I don’t want to shower” she grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t do it” grumbled Link back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t want your parents to think wrong of me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go shower”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don't wanna…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t do it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking hate you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, babe”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight could hear his parents steps over creaking wood and Wild refusing to take a shower. He felt guilty for not helping his mom and dad with Wild, but honestly, he didn’t want to lose his patience with his little brother after so many months without seeing him. The house went quiet then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck it,” Midna said. She undressed and put on her sleeping clothes, Twilight had enough decency to keep his stare subtle before doing the same. Midna wasn’t just as merciful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’d like to avoid getting laid on my parent’s house” he whispered at Midna’s hungry gaze over his naked chest. “Wild can get into the room at any second”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Twili princess scoffed. “You’re no fun”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, my little brother’s innocence comes first”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that's how Midna’s first day (night) went at Lon Lon Ranch. Link’s bed was big enough for the both of them, and after brushing their teeth and saying good night, Midna hugged her boyfriend like he was some kind of oversized plushie and went to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, pleased. Maybe she could convince him tomorrow…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twilight…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when the house stopped giving signals of life and Midna began drifting off the door opened, letting in a tiny child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Link wasn’t joking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Link to her side, completely knocked out and dead to the world, and her look fixed again over Wild. Everything was dark and a normal hylian would see nothing like this, but well, there were some things she liked from being twili. The child hugged a wolf plushie similar to the one Twilight kept over his truck’s board against his chest, fidgeting nervously, eyes glued to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright, little cub?” she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster, nervous as well. She… well, she didn't hate kids, it was more like they hated… </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the Queen’s shapeshifting magic to make her look hylian and avoid any kind of uncomfortable, um, discriminatory </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she soon found out her bright orange eyes still glowed in the dark. Her skin and hair were those of a gerudo warrior, and she knew this was an inopportune moment to be self-conscious about her fake physical appearance, but even a gerudo woman had lighter skin than her right now. She had lost count of how many children she had scared off because of her looks (or how many parents had dragged their kids away from her with wary glares), and while normally she couldn't care less (they could shove their racist stupid act up of their asses), she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want to scare her boyfriend’s little brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna saw how his eyes softened with the kid. Back at Castletown if the guy wasn’t talking about ordonian goats or how much he hated sketchy magic, he was talking about his family, especially his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild </span>
  </em>
  <span>little brother, his cub.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re eyes are cool”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna got back to reality as the shield spoke. She blinked, confused. “Eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like the sky when the sun sets,” Wild said, then fidgeted a little bit more. “Can I sleep with you guys?” he asked, eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Uh… sure kiddo”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid hurried to the bed, trying to climb into the bed. Midna chuckled low and took the cub for his shirt just like Link did before, placing him gently between her and his brother. He snuggled against Twilight’s chest, who, still fast asleep, threw an arm over him as Wild sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare” he whispered, and Midna felt a pinch on his heart hearing the distress in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure the puppy is asleep by now, cub” she whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re awake”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead gasped slightly. “So… you’re ok with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you look badass” the kid answered, and turned around to see her in the eye. “You seem strong enough to scare away the monsters”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed quietly, trying not to tear up at Wild’s moving words. “Oh yeah?” he nodded. “But I thought you knew how to take care of yourself”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pouted and began playing with his wolf. “I’m strong” he assured, with a confidence Midna would have liked to have when she was a tiny imp. “But not strong enough. Those were big monsters, like, spider robots!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna suppressed a laugh at the seriousness of Wild's expression, mostly because the child seemed really distressed about said monsters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were fast, and shot lasers from his eyes” he hugged his plush again. “They tried to kill Flora, and I tried to save her, so they killed me instead…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna had no idea who Flora was, but that wasn’t important the moment Wild finished the sentence. She frowned and dared to brush his long golden locks off his face with a gentle hand, pleased of Wild’s docile behavior. The cub wasn’t scared of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom and Dad are strong, too” he continued. “But I struggled with them a lot today for my bath and I think they’re too tired to fight monsters”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did laugh at his simple logic, gently caressing his cheek. If only he knew how tired they both were. “Don’t worry then, I may not be as strong as your parents but I know some moves”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twi does too” he piped up “He saved me from a bear once”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed. “Only once?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>saves me from bears” Midna wasn’t sure if she wanted to know if that was as literal as it sounded. “He’s a fighting beast” the kid nodded, convinced of his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it bad feeling a little bit turned on by the thought of a shirtless Link fighting bears to protect his little brother in front of said little brother? Short answer: maybe, so she stopped. She only had to save that image for later, then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he is” she breathed dreamily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wild told her about his nightmare, and honestly, now Midna was scared too. Wild mentioned dead friends, Hyrule Castle and Castletown completely destroyed, Lon Lon Ranch in ruins… smells and feelings a child should never know but that Wild described perfectly with innocent words. He didn’t cry once though, and his answer when she told him he could do it without shame made </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t Midna,” he said her name, with a childish voice but haunted eyes. “Sometimes I can’t… it’s like the Goddesses don’t want me to. I think they want me to be brave”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled him close to her chest along Twilight, sandwiching him between the two of them. He didn’t get shy as she expected and returned the hug gladly. After that Wild didn’t move again, finally falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why those words in particular…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight opened his eyes, as Midna caressed his face tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad thinks they’re memories… of a past life” he frowned, Midna could read the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I hate sketchy magic like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ written all over his face. “They’re… not always this bad” he sighed. “Princess Zelda said they could be an omen, but I say this is all bullshit” he scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Goddesses had messed a lot with my dad already, I won’t let them lay a finger over him too”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Midna then saw what Wild was saying. Twilight’s expression was fierce, a wolf about to pounce over his victim’s neck, and she understood why the cub called him a beast. But as soon as Wild groaned softly in his sleep, Link relaxed, hugging the child close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let them” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Twili princess then set her mind as she hugged both boys again, wrapping them into a protective hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She won’t let them, either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Midna eventually fell asleep too, Twilight buried his head on her shoulder with a pinched frown. She doesn’t have to know about his dreams of shattered mirrors and gray wolves.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t mean to make this so sad in the end tbh. I only wanted to write something about big bro twilight and baby wild I swear. Also, I’ve never written Midna before, I only played Twilight Princess for a while before my cousins’ Wii died so, pls forgive me if it’s too OC. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to visiting me on my tumblr: https://junnie133.tumblr.com/.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>